


Paris in the Rain

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by Lauv - Paris in the Rain
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 15





	Paris in the Rain

“Ugh! Nothing! Nothing at all!” 

The young red hair music producer crumpled the paper and throw it across the room to vent out her frustration. She has been stuck with the lyrics that she is writing now. 

“What happened here? This room is a mess.” Siyeon, her friend, walk into the room and shake her head at the sight. 

“I can’t seem to find the right word for this song I am producing! And I am frustrated now!” Yubin scratches her head and messed up her hair. 

“Maybe you just need a break. Go on a vacation? Maybe you can find your inspiration.” Siyeon suggests while looking at the crumpled papers on the floor. 

“This is nicely written tho.” She continues.

“NO! Those are crap!” 

“Whatever… I think this is good enough, and yes you do need a vacation!” Siyeon said one last and leave the room.

And so, that is how she ended up here, in the city of love and romance, Paris. She took her camera and went out for a stroll right after she checked into her hotel. Looking around, taking pictures. She was beyond awed by the beauty of the city. 

“Ouch!” She bumped into someone when she turned around the corner, too focus on her camera that she didn’t see someone is walking in front of her.

“OMG! I am so sorry! Are you okay?” Yubin stretched out her hands, pulling the person that she bumped into up from the cold pavement. 

“I am okay. I should have looked at where I am going to anyway.” The person said. 

Yubin finally looked up and her eyes met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. She stares at her, looking at her beautiful long greyish hair. 

“You are staring.” The beautiful lady’s voice snaps her out of her trance. 

“Ah! I am sorry, I didn’t mean too.” And she laughs. Her voice is very soft, it melts her.

** _ All I know is _ **

** _ We could go anywhere, we could do _ **

** _ Anything, girl, whatever the mood we’re in _ **

** _ All I know is _ **

** _ Getting lost late at night, under stars _ **

** _ Finding love standing right where we are, your lips _ **

The two of them part ways, not before saying sorry for last time. And Yubin continues her way to explore the city. 

She walks around without looking at her map, not minding getting lost because that’s the thrill. She got lost a few times, but there is always a treasure around the corner. One view after another. And in just a day, she had taken hundreds of pictures. 

She went back to her hotel room that night, looking through her camera, sorting and eliminating pictures that is not well taken. Her hand stops when her eyes land on this one particular picture. 

She doesn’t remember when and where she took this picture. But this one particular girl in the picture catches her eyes. She was the beautiful lady that she bumped into today.

Yubin stares at the picture for a while, remembering her encounter with the lady. And then she remembers something. She stood up, walks to her coat that is hanging near the entrance and she rummages its pocket to look for one paper. 

Just before they part ways, the beautiful lady slips something inside her pocket, a paper. She stares at the paper on her hand, and she opens it. 

_ Kim YooHyeon xxx-xxxx-xxxx _

_ Call me ;) _

Written on the paper was her name and phone number. 

_ ‘Kim Yoohyeon, what a beautiful name.’ _

She stares at it for a while, thinking whether she should or should not call her. But, might as well try. And so she fished out her phone and key in the number. 

1 ring, 2 rings, and, “Hello?” comes her sweet voice across the phone. 

Yubin froze. She won't know what to say. She should think about what to say before she called and she feels so stupid there. 

“I know you are there, cutie. And only you knew this number since I only give it to you.” She can hear her teasing tone. 

“I… hello…” Yubin said. 

“Hello, there cute lady. How was your day?” She can hear Yoohyeon laughing from the other side, and her laugh is like music to her ears.

“It was fun, took a lot of pictures and got to eat a lot of food too. How was yours.” 

“Not as fun as yours, because I walk around alone without this cute lady beside me.”

“Haha, are you… flirting?”

“What if I am? Is it working?”

“No…”

“I knew it, hahaha, sorry. Hey! I haven’t got your name anyway. Or you want me to call you cute lady.” 

“Haha, Yubin, Lee Yubin, that’s my name.”

“Cute name for cute lady.” Yoohyeon teases.

“Stop with your lame flirting Kim Yoohyeon.” Yubin teased back.

“Say, wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow?”

“Sure, why not. Send me the location and I will be there.”

“Sure~ see you tomorrow then, cute lady.” And she hangs up before Yubin got a chance to retort back. 

She shakes her head looking at her phone,  _ ‘What a weird lady’  _ she thought to herself.

** _ They pull me in the moment  _ **

** _ You and I alone and _ **

** _ People may be watching, I don’t mind _ **

** _ _ **

** _ Cause Anywhere with you feels right _ **

** _ Paris in the rain _ **

** _ We don’t need a fancy town _ **

** _ Or bottles that we can’t pronounce _ **

** _ Cause anywhere, babe _ **

** _ Is like Paris in the rain _ **

** _ When I’m with you _ **

** _ _ **

They meet up at this restaurant downtown the next day. Yubin wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, along with a simple trench coat and a pair of boots, while Yoohyeon is wearing a red long dress with a simple black coat and high heels. 

Yubin stares at her in awe the moment she saw her walks towards her. And Yoohyeon, knowing that Yubin is staring again, she flips her hair, tries to tease her. And if only she knows, Yubin’s stop breathing that very moment. Her heart beating so fast and she turned red. 

They walk side by side, strolling around after lunch, searching for new places to go. Places that Yubin haven’t visit yesterday. They walk around mindlessly, both having a camera hanging on their neck, taking picture after picture. Not forgetting to take pictures of each other. 

For dinner, this time they try to go to a fancy restaurant in the corner of the street. But both have no idea as in what is written on the menu, giggling and laughing at each other and pointing at anything that looks good. And also order a bottle of wine that they didn’t even know how to pronounce the name. 

Yubin walks Yoohyeon back to her hotel, which happened to be just right across her own. They talk, get to know each other. Finding out that they are both from Seoul, Korea they promise to stay in touch and meet up when they went back to Korea.

They walk around hand in hand on their way back, not sure since when they start holding each other hands. Not minding the stares that the public is giving them they are in their world. 

And when they arrive in front of Yoohyeon’s hotel room, not wanting to part from each other, they stand there staring deep into each other eyes. And one thing that they know, they want each other. So she tip-toed and peck the taller lips. What happens after that, only the two of them know.

** _ I look at you now and I want this forever _ **

** _ I might not deserve it but there’s nothing better _ **

** _ Don’t know how I ever did it all without you _ **

** _ My heart is about to jump out of my chest _ **

** _ Feelings they come and they go, not with you _ **

** _ _ **

As much as she doesn’t want to leave Paris, her one week holiday was over. She needs to go back to her reality. And to part ways with her muse. 

Yes, she found her muse there in the city of love. Kim Yoohyeon had become her muse, also her love. She falls for the taller girl without her even realizing it. And the reality of them parting ways makes her sad. 

But they promise to meet each other once they went back to Seoul. Though it has to wait because Yoohyeon will be staying longer. Turns out she was there for work. It all makes sense when Yubin found out about her occupation. With her good look, long leg and good body proportion, of course, she passed being a model. And true she is a model, a popular one, or so Siyeon told her. 

The moment she went back to Seoul, Siyeon waits for her at the airport. She will pick her up, she said. She was thankful, but also regretting not saying no. Because she got bombarded with a question the moment they got into her car. 

** _ The late nights _ **

** _ And the street lights _ **

** _ And the people _ **

** _ Look at me girl _ **

** _ And the whole world could stop _ **

It was one raining night, and Yubin sits inside her studio, trying to complete the lyrics she is writing. When suddenly her phone rang. 

“Hello…” She said, eyes not leaving her computer.

“Hey there cutie, wanna go grab some dinner?” The voice on the other line sounds familiar. And so she looks at her phone screen. *Yooh Pup* 

“Ah! Hey, are you in Seoul tho?”

“Haha, yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you, I came back a few days ago.”

“Ahh! Welcome back. I’ve been busy.”

“Let’s grab dinner, my treat. I am starving!” 

“Okay, where are you? I will pick you up.”

And that night the two of them meet again after months. They still keep in touch with each other, though not much because both were busy with their job. 

“How was your new song? Any progress?” Yoohyeon asked.

“I am stuck. But all is well.”

And they also talk about some other topics. 

** _ Anywhere with you feels right _ **

** _ Anywhere with you feels like _ **

** _ Paris in the rain _ **

** _ We don’t need a fancy town _ **

** _ Or bottles that we can’t pronounce _ **

** _ Cause anywhere, babe _ **

** _ Is like Paris in the rain _ **

** _ When I’m with you _ **

** _ _ **

Since that one rainy night, they got more and more close to each other. Catching up with each other every moment they can. Sharing their problem, their stories, about their job, friends, and life. 

Yubin confesses to Yoohyeon on one rainy night, under the moonlight, and underneath the gazebo in the middle of the park. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. They were supposed to have some romantic walk in the park at night, but then rain ruins it. Or maybe not? Since they found this beautiful white gazebo in the middle of the park.

And it has been 3 years since then. 

The two of them move in together a year after they got together.  _ ‘I am rarely home, and still need to pay for rent is a waste.’ _ Yoohyeon reasons. And Yubin, of course, was fine with it. 

** _ Girl, when I’m not with you _ **

** _ All I do is miss you _ **

** _ So come and set the mood right _ **

** _ Underneath the moonlight  _ **

** _ (Days in Paris, nights in Paris) _ **

** _ Paint you with my eyes closed _ **

** _ Wonder where the time goes _ **

** _ (Yeah, isn’t it obvious?) _ **

** _ So come and set the mood right _ **

** _ Underneath the moonlight _ **

Whenever Yoohyeon needs to be away for her job, Yubin will always lock herself inside her studio. Busying herself by producing music, so time can pass by quickly. And when Yoohyeon got back to her side, they will just cuddle the whole day, doing nothing but cuddling. 

The lyrics that she was supposed to finish, it left untouched in the end. But she promises herself that she will finish it one day. 

Did she mention that she needs to thanks Siyeon for it too? Because if it’s not for her, she will not be going to Paris that day, and she will not meet this beautiful lady that lay beside her now. She needs to treat her something good.

** _ ‘Cause Anywhere with you feels right _ **

** _ Anywhere with you feels like _ **

** _ Paris in the rain _ **

** _ Walking down an empty street _ **

** _ Puddles underneath our feet _ **

Yubin closes her notebook. The notebook that contains all the lyrics that she wrote. And also this one particular lyrics that took years to finish. 

She finally finished the lyrics. She completed the song after years, and it will be released as Siyeon’s new album.

AH! Did she mention that her friends Siyeon is a singer? I guess no? And also, did she mention that she needs to thanks Siyeon for it too? Because if it’s not for her, she will not be going to Paris that day, and she will not meet this beautiful lady that lay beside her now. She needs to treat her something good.

“What are you thinking love? Ready to go?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

She looks at the notebook one last time, and then leave the studio, hand in hand with Yoohyeon. Walking back home, underneath the umbrella, with puddles beneath their feet.


End file.
